metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Queen Metroid
Evolution At what point does a Metroid evolve into a Queen? Does it come after the Omega Metroid? Or do certain (presumably female) Metroids take an entirely different evolutionary path? In the Alien series, in which Metroid is based off of, every once in a while a Queen will be born that looks slighly different than the rest and goes along it's own slightly different growth cycle. Is it the same with Metroids? Keep in mind that on the B.S.L Adam said nothing about Queens when he was talking about the secret breeding programs, this confuses me even more. Can somebody clarify this for me?Zabbeth 18:37, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :Frankly I don't think that we have enough information to tell. Put something about that theory in the trivia section and we can wait for another game to reveal the answer. Metroidhunter32 20:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) You know i had the same question.Also though the most common metroids seen are just the regular metroids, right? They feed by sucking the life force out of you.Can queen metroids still do that?And omega?And i bet you more then anything that in the next game in the metroid series there going to have omega metroids and queen metroids along with X.M110 17:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 17:07, 1 November 2008 (UTC) IMO, the queen is what comes after the Omega mutation. If you play Metroid II through and watch as the mutations in the metroids advance, it only seems logical. As the metroids start taking on a reptilian shape, with growing claws, an enlarging maw and a hardening shell, it seems the queen would be the apex final product. Also, watch the only constant, the thread that ties all of these together, which is the strange gelatinous membrane with a nucleus. This is only speculation, but I take it that few metroids ever make it to Omega stage; the Omega are all queens-in-waiting as back-ups in such a case the queen dies. Then one of the Omega gets the hormones that allow it to progress onto queen stage. Or here's another theory: The Omega are all drones and the queen keeps a certain brood of queen eggs like bees do. When the queen dies, this signals the eggs to hatch; the queen to emerge first kills the others and asserts her position as the new queen. Or it could be the zeta are the drones while the Omega are queens-in-waiting as above... Either way, I totally think a queen is a metroid that has gone through all the stages of mutation. I think as much as possible we need to keep Metroid and Alien their own separate things.KogeJoe 13:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Think of it as a Rooster... When a Rooster is dead a chicken will change into one. Maybe its like that with the Metroid Queen --Metroid101 20:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Source please? As far as I know, chickens do not change sex. I've searched for a while and only found this: The chromosomes that normally control the physical differences between male and female are fixed at the moment of fertilisation and cannot change. But the sex chromosomes work by coding for enzymes that affect the bird’s development in the egg and during its life. These enzymes are sensitive to temperature and if eggs fertilised with male chromosomes are cooled by a few degrees for three days after laying, the relative activity of the sex hormones will favour development of female characteristics. (In reptiles, temperature is entirely responsible for determining sex.) In about 10 per cent of cases, this cooling will produce a chicken with a fully functioning and reproductively fertile female body-type; even though the chicken is genetically male. - ''http://www.bbcfocusmagazine.com/qa/can-chickens-really-change-gender Not exactly "changing into a male" when a rooster dies but it's close...KogeJoe 16:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Only special infants have the genetic DNA to become a queen , This is said in other M. However it is likely that those infants go trough the evolution procees from the fact that metroids don't reproduce except the queen or splitting by gamma beams, This means that the metroids on SR388 there queen is most likely the first metroid ever created. and this metroid clearly started as a regular, also the queen in other m wasn't known to be a queen even though they were researching it for quite some time. This means that there where no abnormalities with it like different cycles. P.S. the reason AI Adam didn't say anything about queens was like a said that only specific metroid will become queen's and the federation probably didn't wanted a queen metroid around anyway.--Bmombaerts-- I suspect that the Queen Metroid goes along its own evolutionary process. My thinking is that the said Infant would grow at an increased rate until it is at least twice the size of a standard Larval Metroid. It would then molt into an immature Queen, which I see as a cross between the Gamma and Zeta stages. This smaller form would give the Queen the maneuverability necessary to either reclaim the old hive or establish a new one. While the Queen will start slowly laying eggs, she will mainly begin spawning Metroids out of her hide for protection and to rapidly increase the population. Once the hive has been successfully established and the eggs start hatching, the Queen goes through one final molt into its enormous, mature state. --ToaCodyNuva 21:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Only specific metroids have the genetic coding to become queens. If this is true, and all Metroids in the Federation research projects (Bottle ship/BSL) are clones of the Baby from fragments on Samus' suit, then all of them have the same genetic coding. Which means the Queen goes through the same lifecycle as normal metroids, evidenced by the experiments conducted on BSL. (Which would undoubtedly explain why it was possible to advance those metroids along their lifecycle much faster than normal.) (Excuse me I forgot to log in.)Doctor Grey 06:09, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily, many of the Metroids in the program could of been created by the Queen Metroid in Other M which wouldn't mean they all have the exact genetic coding as baby Oni Link 18:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I won't say it isn't possible, but there is no clear date as to when BSL began their program. (Or if genetic samples/live specimens were otherwise transferred before the incident aboard the bottle ship.) It's probably no such transfers occurred, since the program was contained to the bottle ship. (Which would mean BSL's metroids are either clones of any samples leftover from the bottle ship, or just clones of Baby.)Doctor Grey 04:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ...Rename? Well, this form isn't described in the manual and a full name isn't given in ''Fusion, but I did find three instances of a name. Any objections? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:00, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Theme Is it just me, or is one part of the queens theme the same as Samus intro fanfare? The queens theme didn't have a page so I wrote it here. Maybe it can be added in the trivia section?KaollaSu 12:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That's quite a case of indigestion... I have NEVER heard of the "Battle Tactic" of laying bombs down inside the queen. Any contact with the queen usually ends up with Samus being knocked back all the way across the room. "Stunning the Queen with a missle" for more than the second and a half it would take to ball morph and then maneuver into the mouth? Sounds fishy to me. I demand to see footage of such a feat. 04:18, June 26, 2010 (UTC) predcon :It works. Wait for the mouth to open on the ground. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Q: Why does the Metroid Queen refuse to move before being terminated? it sits there like it doesn't even have a mode of transportation. Why? A: I suspect that it is a large, heavy creature that can no longer move about on its own, rather like a termite queen. Of course, it may also be protecting the Metroid Eggs behind it, and thus be unwilling to move and let Samus reach them.--AdmiralSakai 20:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) In response to 75.107.0.38. Ask and you shall recieve non-believer. Also as an added bonus, this secret way of killing the Queen is how she is finished off in Other M. Marx Wraith 04:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Other M So was the Queen Metroid the one that killed Ridley? I don't think she can absorb energy from its victims, or can it? She would have instead completely destroyed him. I think that it was the Metroids she spawned what killed Ridley. It was probably the babies, since it'd be too big for the Queen to swallow. And if it was swallowed, there wouldn't be a statue left over! So she fed it to her babies, definitely. But I'm not saying she didn't help subdue him if needed. Extraxi 01:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I bet she killed him and then let her babies eat him,a fitting end to such a monstrosity like him. Marx Wraith 03:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Eh, I guess. Getting killed by the same person must be annoying, so at least his clone gets a fresh start. Dr.Pancake 03:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey he brought that on himself,he could have just gone right by K2-L without a second thought,did he?No. So the fault's on him,hahaa. Marx Wraith 03:35, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That was, in hindsight, his biggest blunder. Land Shark7896 05:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, but it's hard to resist a lightly defended human colony. Supplies, some tech, and all the human you can eat. Extraxi 05:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ridley attacked K2L, in my understanding, mostly for the Aflorite. Otherwise I believe he was bored and wanted something to kill. Doctor Grey 05:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Ridley always wants something to kill. lol I feel bad for his underlings. Land Shark7896 06:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's not something we should discuss here. : Does anyone think that the Queen's ability of birthing Metroids would by any chance count as an attack since it plays a central part of the battle in Other M? Marx Wraith 03:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :It wasn't birthing Metroids. They were clinging to its back, like some kind of aquatic animal. Besides, Metroids come from eggs. Extraxi 11:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the point is it can command Metroids. And that's good enough for an attack in my book. But the Ridley thing brings up an interesting point that's been bothering me for some time: can Metroids derive sustenance from dead creatures? They feed on "life energy", but in Humans and many other species individual celles can live on for weeks after the organism itself dies... --AdmiralSakai 11:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) It's probable the Queen metroid subdued Ridley while the larval metroids fed on him. (IE-Mother feeding it's children.) But that's my personal speculation. Also, it's possible Metroids could feed on the recently deceased, but perhaps not longer periods of time IE- after 6 hours of death, or something similar.Doctor Grey 12:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Jeez don't know what I was thinking, Metroids start as eggs,so thats kinda funny that she was giving them a piggy back ride then, she got kind of upset when you kill them all. Anyways so would it be acceptable to list "commanding metroids" as an indirect attack? Marx Wraith 20:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, the Metroids could have easily decided 'mommy is having trouble with our next lunch! ARARARAR.' Extraxi 20:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Just like real kids,they leech the very soul out of the parent. Marx Wraith 21:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) My theory is that the Metroids clinging to the Queen Metroid in Other M were suckling, like baby pigs or other mammals. My line of thinking is that Infant Metroids are quite vulnerable, so they feed on the Energy supplied by the Queen until they reach the more resilient Larval stage. The Queen is likely feed the energy gathered by drones (most likely Zeta and/or Omega Metroids). However, if no drones are present and/or the Queen is directly threatened by a powerful life form (like Ridley), she could drain the Energy straight from it after it's subdued. --ToaCodyNuva 16:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Other M - Queen Abilities Just something I couldn't help but notice, and add. With the queen able to produce said spikes and gain the ability to breathe fire, do you think it is plausible that it was a side effect from making lunch out of the clone of Ridley? Andrasteris 00:09, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.....interesting point but I've never heard of a metroid being able to absorb the abilities of other beings. Marx Wraith 00:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) One did absorb a Hyper Beam, but had no physical way of using it. Anyway, I had no idea what that was. When I first saw it, I thought 'ugh, phazon' because I never played Corruption. Though it looks icy, so it might be a side effect from tampering with its genetics and enhancing its aging process and all that bubcus. Though I doubt it's from Ridley, since he had nothing like that... I think. Extraxi 00:43, September 16, 2010 (UTC) "Metroids from different planets evolve differently." Or in this case, Metroids from different environmental settings evolve differently. The differences can be attributed to the fact it evolved aboard the Bottle ship and not SR388. However I wouldn't discard the possibility the Queen could've absorbed Ridley's abilities. Samus does the same in Fusion, regaining suit functions by absorbing the X.Doctor Grey 08:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Extraxi, it's not from genetic tampering (they explicitly say this queen was a control subject, i.e. unmodified), and the baby never absorbed the hyper beam. I don't know where you get these crazy ideas sometimes. Dazuro 13:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :I thought of the fire-breathing thing, but I don't think it's possible. Maybe because it was slightly modified. ::The baby didn't absorb the hyper beam? ... Lol... Extraxi 18:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Though its never confirmed Dazuro, you cant completely rule out the theory that the baby absorb the Hyper Beam. There are a lot of clues that suggest that it did absorb Mother Brain's power, but there are also clues that contradict. In other words, neither side cant be confirmed. ( 23:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC)) The Mother Brain's attack had its own name and effect, and Samus says the Metroid granted her a power somehow, not that it was transferred from Brain's unrelated move. Dazuro 02:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :And which move does Mother Brain not use anymore? ;D Extraxi 02:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) And your point? She was heavily drained of energy, maybe she isn't strong enough to shoot the brainlaser any more. Yet again, you're assuming "this is exactly how it happened" from a situation that gives absolutely no hard evidence either way. Dazuro 02:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :So what you're saying is, she didn't have her laser brain attack anymore after something happened to her... I wonder what could have made her lose that special energy to use that special laser? Maybe a.. plot device of some kind... Extraxi 02:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean now! The Metroid drained her of her energy! Except she was able to recover all her other energy except for that special laser of her's.. Too bad the same Metroid didn't give that very energy to someone else in the room... Or... Did it..? Extraxi 02:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see what you're doing now! You're being that obnoxious taunting asshole you always are to me instead of actually addressing my point! Too bad you didn't actually read what I said... or... did you? Again, just because something makes more sense to you than the alternative does not make it canon. And Mother is clearly somewhat biomechanical. The Metroid drained energy from her, which disabled one of her more powerful attacks... you know, like if you took all the power away from it. Or maybe she just chose not to use it. Or maybe she was too weak and it would take a large toll on her body (we don't know that she regenerated all of her health). There is absolutely no explicit in-game connection between the two other than you inferring it from your personal interpretation of the events. Again, what I ask is simple: show me when the game says that's the case, rather than telling me why you personally believe it to be the case. But might I suggest pre-emptively that you address what I say respectfully this time, rather than resorting to your childish passive-aggressive pseudo-insults, so as to not get another page locked. We certainly don't need to inconvenience this wiki yet again due to an unnecessary feud caused by your inability to be civil. Dazuro 03:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Umm...back to the matter at hand. A clue that highly suggests that the baby gave Mother Brain's weapon to Samus is the fact that they both shoot rainbow beams. Like previously mentioned, it MAY or MAY NOT be possible. Its impossible to say for sure. (Latinlingo 03:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) Sure. But flat-out saying "well, the baby stole a power so the Queen Metroid can too!" is wrong, because we don't know for sure if the baby did that. But then again, the Queen is just as Queen-like as Fusion's Omega was Omega-like, to be fair. Hell, probably moreso, since she does have a mouth-based ranged attack and walks on all fours, while the Omega lost accuracy points in both its locomotion and lack of projectiles. Maybe there is no explanation. Dazuro 03:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Is there any creature other than Ridley and Queen Metroid that BREATHES fire in this game? If not, than this should be mentioned in the trivia. Something like Queen Metroid uses a flame attack quite similar to Ridley in Other M or Queen Metroid is the only creature other than Ridley who breathes fire in Other M. And no, fireballs shot by Magdollites dont count. (Latinlingo 05:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) :I get what Daz is saying now... He's saying that, somehow, the energy the Metroid took from Mother Brain was given to Samus... That would explain how she recovered and gained a new ability! But once the Metroid has a means of using some ability, it can do so! Which is why the baby couldn't use any lasers! It all makes sense now. Thanks for clearing that up, Daz. I got a little lost and almost thought Samus got her hyper beam from the magical magician, Buttfrankling Buttwhistle (don't laugh). Extraxi 08:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Good to see you're still incapable of presenting evidence and having a proper debate. I was afraid you'd changed, for a second. The metroid sucked health and gave it to Samus. Samus remained normal, but healed. Then the metroid got killed, exploded, and Samus began to glow. Other M shows that at this point, the metroid's particles fell upon Samus. Either way, she gains a distinct glow in Super. Then she gains the Hyper Beam, which made her glow exactly the same way when she fired it. But clearly it was given to her before, and she just happened to start glowing just like that right at that pivotal moment because... uh... wait, where's the logic here again? Dazuro 08:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I see... So the metroid gave Samus the hyperbeam, is what you're saying. But there's no concrete evidence of it... I see, I see... Extraxi 09:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The metroid gave Samus the Hyper Beam, yes. Other M flat-out says that almost verbatim. "The Hyper Beam, which was somehow given to me by the Baby..." Your point? That does not mean the metroid necessarily got the Hyper Beam from Mother Brain. Dazuro 09:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No no, I see that you're pointing out that the energy the metroid got from Mother Brain was what gave Samus the Hyperbeam, I understand. Extraxi 09:16, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah like everyone says there is no concrete evidence but it is Most likely. let's not forget that Mother Brain was charging the beam when the baby attacked. While the beam itself might not have been transferred it's very likely that the beam was created with the special energy from Mother brain's ultimate attack. this is supported by the rainbow color and the fact that both are the most powerfull weapons in the game. However we are kinda goning of topic alot I personally don't think that the fire breath has something to do with ridley's demise for several reasons :#de idea of a metroid being able to absorb stuff is likely and the fact that it will not be able to use them is logical too BUT breating fire is usually considerd to happen with chemicals in the user's body usually in something called a "flame sac". while the metroid would be able asord the energy of the fire it would not have the special organs for breating fire. HOWEVER it could that the metroid queen already had likewise organs whish then got adjusted to fire-breating :#Like discussed above the queen likely didn't absorb ridley herself therefore she shouldn't have it , HOWEVER This could be why the metroid where on her back and she didn't activily join the fight at the start. as the metroids where gicing her the (for them) useless energy and she had to absorb it at the start. This however is pure speculation Bmombaerts If you want to get scientific, it's possible the crystals were a part of a chemical mixture combined with the Queen's own acidic saliva to create fire.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfwGCrtk6MM Doctor Grey 03:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Why wouldnt the Queen be able to absorb energy in the same way Metroids do? In fact, in Metroid 2 and in Other M, once Samus is in her mouth and/or membrane, she starts draining Samus's energy. Other M further supports this by the fact that her membrane with the nuclei start glowing as Samus loses energy, just like larval Metroids glow when they absorb. Finally, the cutscene where we see 'something' approaching the weakened Ridley, it is VERY clear that its the Queen who lunges herself at him before the camera fades to black. (Latinlingo 06:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC)) :I think the queen has to swallow it. Don't quote me on that, though. Extraxi 07:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :That would mean the queen can only eat things smaller than itself? Kinda weird. I honestly think that the Queen bit down on Ridley, held him tightly with her mouth and drained his energy (this makes sense with Metroid 2, as the Queen can seemingly absorb Samus's energy by simply holding her in its mouth without having to swallow her). :Like a vampire in a sense. Marx Wraith 03:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::In that case, Ridley would be almost completely destroyed. ::I just call it Artistic Change for its changed appearance and for the new attacks and attributes was just Team Ninja's way for making the queen more menacing Metroid101 19:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ahh, artistic liscense, who doesn't love a retcon. haha. Marx Wraith 04:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::The Queen absorbed the Fire attacks of Ridley, and as always simply drained him of his Life Energy. Her Metroids likely helped, and the Federation moved Ridley to the Bottle Ship to be stored. ANYWAY, her shrapnel evolved into a Fire Beam (yes, my name, but it looks like a Beam) and she gained crystal armor, to protect her better. She always had the ability to spawn Metroids, but decided not to use it in M2. 22:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) SenseMove DOES work Take a look. --[[User:RoyboyX|'रॉ'यल'ड़'काए'क्स']] (Talk • • UN) 14:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Metroid Spike Explained? Is it possible that the reason the 8 metroids randomly appeared in Metroid II: Return of Samus because the Queen spawned them from her back, sensing there was danger? I mean, it seems plausible to me, and it would explain why you have to randomly fight more metroids than were previously counted. It would seem highly unlikely that 8 metroids all matured at the same exact moment if they were all seperately laid eggs that hatched. And in Other M, the metroids also were spawned as a mature larva (kind of an oxymoron), not an undetectable infant. What do you guys think? Kakudomaru (talk) 02:53, March 14, 2013 (UTC)